A list of kisses
by Vinny of Despair
Summary: Kise insisted to give Kasamatsu every kiss and explain its' meaning. Kasamatsu insisted that he's an idiot.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing**: KiseKasa

**Words**: 1705

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

* * *

Kise was ridiculous in everything he did. He could make even the smallest and unimportant things look like a matter that would cost him is life. Sometimes he'd say that he was dying, while truthfully all that was lacking from keeping him alive was some motivation to move that model ass of his to the shop to buy some meat for dinner.

Perhaps the only thing that he was truly shy and uncertain about was actually asking Kasamatsu out. It was almost three years ago, when Yukio was still in a university. Just previously that night they were out drinking together with the rest of ex-Kaijou team, and as it was getting late, Kise proposed to walk his senior to the station. Kasamatsu smacked him for assuming he needed protection, but didn't tell him to get lost. Neither of them was really drunk, because Kise had a job in the morning, and the older boy still needed to study. He was actually still not really sure how it happened, but as they were walking through a park and looking at the stars together, Kise caught his sleeve and mumbled a shy confession.

It was so unlike him, the Kise that usually busted with self-confidence and energy, to be mumbling words of love and admiration with his eyes cast to the ground, and a nice blush painting his cheeks red. Kasamatsu almost made a mistake of thinking that they boy looked quite adorable, because Kise was absolutely not adorable or innocent _ever_. Two weeks after Kasamatsu said yes, the younger boy refused to get out of his house unless he got at least a goodbye kiss. Cheeky brat.

And yet, despite Kise always being so damn annoying and confident all the time, which irritated Kasamatsu to no end, they were still sharing kisses and intimate touches, holding each other's hands and whispering breathless "I love you"s while making love three years later.

Through these three years Ryouta came up with many stupid ideas that made Kasamatsu want to smack him – and many times he did. Today though, today he came up with an even more ridiculous one than last week. And last week was pretty bad, considering that it was licking melted chocolate off of Yukio's bare chest.

"Are you fucking serious?" he managed finally, glaring at the blond, who was holding a list containing things just as dumb as he himself was. Said blond pouted.

"I don't see why not! It's really interesting, and it's definitely nothing compared to when you ravished me in the car" Kasamatsu's ears pinked at the barbaric usage of the word and the memory of that night. They were on holidays then, travelling in a car through Japan, and Kise started whispering dirty things, while all Kasamatsu asked for was some peace and quiet so he could concentrate on driving. If that wasn't bad enough, the blond unzipped his pants, leaving his lover no choice but to park the car. What happened afterwards was a hazy blur of pleasure.

"That's not even the point, idiot! You kiss me every day, I don't see why we'd need to follow this… this idiotic list!"

"Because I only give you some of these at one go, and I want to try all of them! And I haven't seen you for two days because of your work, Yukio-san, don't you think I deserve a reward? I nearly died without you sleeping by my side" the idiot was now kneeling in front of him, holding his hand in his own and staring at him with these goddamn pretty golden eyes of his. Kasamatsu cursed under his breath, grumbling that he was exaggerating as always, knowing very well that Kise realized he had won. The blond proved that further by pressing his lips against his lover's hand.

It was soft and brief, but they look Ryouta was giving him, with these half-lidded eyes of his, was promising that it was just the beginning, and that the list was long.

"A kiss on the hand. Adoration and respect" the blond recited, and Kasamatsu was already regretting letting the blond do as he desired. How and why he even looked up the meaning of different kisses, more so, memorized them!, was still a mystery to him "The reason why you should let me kiss your hand more often is because you were the best captain I've ever had, and the man I admire the most,_senpai_"

"Shut up" three years of being together, and yet the brat still managed to say such embarrassing things with a straight face, that made Kasamatsu blush much more than he'd like.

The blond stood up, pulling the older boy on his feet as well, before attaching his lips to his forehead. Kasamatsu sighed contently and squeezed his hand.

"A kiss on the forehead. Trust and adoration" Kise bumped their foreheads together and looked his most important person in the eyes. They were annoyed, but also definitely pleased and affectionate. It was his favourite mix, and it took every inch of his being to just not toss the list aside and go straight for the lips. "It was the first kiss you gave me, Yukio-san. And the one you like to give me the most, aside from kissing me on the lips, isn't it?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll hit you" Kise laughed breathlessly at the beauty standing in front of him, and leaned down, letting his lips linger on the warm, pink cheek a bit longer than necessary.

"A kiss on the cheek. The one you usually give to your friends or family. In this case, it's family" they weren't married, they couldn't really do that in Japan, but they've often heard that they're like an old marriage anyway. "Because senpai, you never kissed my cheek before we started dating, so we need to catch up now that we've exchanged vows"

"We didn't yet, you idiot!" with every word Kasamatsu seemed to get more and more frustrated, but all he did was hold Kise's hand tightly in his own, the other squeezing the blond's shirt. Kise tried not to let it show how much 'yet' affected him, before he let his lips go a bit up north, kissing his senior's nose affectionately. He could feel the heat radiating from his love's cheeks, and was this close to giggling at how adorable Kasamatsu was.

"A kiss on the nose. You make me laugh" Kasamatsu shook his head, probably despairing over the idiocy of his boyfriend, but it only made Kise grin wider. He couldn't remember the time before Kasamatsu Yukio happened in his life when he was able to laugh so much and so honestly. Realizing that he was slowly nearing the end of his list - which really was rather short because he knew he wouldn't be able to last to go through all of the kisses without making love to his beautiful lover - Kise let his free hand wander down Yukio's back. The older boy grumbled unhappily when his ass was squeezed, he even showed it by whacking Kise over the head, but the blond couldn't care less as he went straight for the ear.

At first he only let his lips connect to the sensitive skin, but soon his tongue licked the inside of Kasamatsu's earlobe, which earned him a lovely gasp and a tighter squeeze on the hand. He smirked, taking the earlobe between his teeth and nibbling at it.

"_Ryouta_" the breathy word almost made Kise lose control, so after one final lick, he pulled away and whispered in an equally passionate voice

"A kiss on the ear. We should have some fun" if Kasamatsu's voice hitched, he managed to cover it quite nicely by hiding his head in the blond's chest, mumbling a quiet "Idiot". Kise licked his lips, wondering if his lover knew just how incredibly sexy and adorable he was. Their close proximity didn't make things any better, as Kise could slowly feel his lower part react.

He let his hand run through Kasamatsu's hair, also pushing him a bit away to get access to his jawline. He left a trail of kisses, occasionally teasing the other with his tongue.

"A jawline kiss. I don't really remember what it means, but I wanted to do it anyway" he said with a smirk, receiving a roll of these beautiful grey eyes in return. They were a bit glazed over, which meant that Kasamatsu wanted this just as much as Kise did. The blond pulled the older boy closer, and dry-thrust into him, gaining a surprised gasp in return. That little action made his dick wake up completely, and he now knew that he wasn't the only one that felt the need to do the dirty deed today.

"You better hurry with these damn kisses or I'll punch you" never the one to question his senior's wishes, Ryouta licked the sensitive skin on his lover's neck, before taking it between his lips and sucking on, occasionally letting his teeth graze it. As his lips worked on marking Kasamatsu's neck, his hands started unzipping his pants. Yukio was pulling him towards the bed, and they nearly stumbled over the fallen trousers. Before they connected with the soft mattress, Kise lowly whispered

"A kiss on the neck. I want you, Yukio-senpai" visible bulges were forming in both of their boxers, and the look that Kasamatsu was giving him wasn't really helping at all. Ryouta pinned both of his lover's arms with his own hands above Kasamatsu's head and lowered himself so that their noses were touching. He could feel the hot breath against his face and the fast beating of Yukio's heart. He smiled before letting their lips touch in a gentle, loving manner.

Their tongues pushed against each other in a slow, comforting, and yet a very sensual manner. Only when Kasamatsu's legs wounded around Kise's waist, pressing the fabrics of their boxers more firmly did they remember that the fun was only about to begin. They parted, panting breathlessly, before Kise smiled lovingly

"A kiss on the lips. I love you"

Kasamatsu only returned the smile and pulled himself up to connect their lips once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading. **


End file.
